


The Casinos presenters

by Bratty_Bear



Series: The Casino's Presenters [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Flustered King Dice, Gay Sex, King Dice is bad at confrontation when flirting with Devil, King Dice is the only saine one(sorta), M/M, Mr. Wheezy is top, Multi, Other, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, The Devil is a Tsudere, The Devil isn't smooth, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_Bear/pseuds/Bratty_Bear
Summary: The Devil and King Dice from the outside may seem like some of the most intimidating people, but once you work there, the casinos WAYYY more complicated
Relationships: Chips Bettigan/Mr. Wheezy, The Devil & King Dice (Cuphead)
Series: The Casino's Presenters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cuphead





	1. The Confession

> **The Casino's Presenters**
> 
> **Chapter 1**
> 
> **The Confession**
> 
> ***Kings Perspective***
> 
> _* I drove to work and arrive to my office*_
> 
> _King: "Damn, I should've went to sleep earlier, I'm so damn exhausted"._
> 
> _*The Devil is arguing with Mr. Wheezy loudly*_
> 
> _(Mind)_
> 
> _King: God Damn it, I swear when it needs to be quiet it never is._
> 
> _I walk into the casino and head straight to the main lobby_
> 
> _Mangosteen: "OH GOSH THANK GOLLY YOU'RE HERE, THEY WON'T STOP ARGUING"._
> 
> _King: "And you didn't do anything about it"?_
> 
> _Mangosteen: "well, I don't have hans so, I won't be able to do anything"._
> 
> _King: " Of course you don't, excuse me"_
> 
> _(Under My Breath I say)_
> 
> _King: I swear I always have to solve anything that involves the devil_
> 
> _Devil: " LISTEN HERE YOU BROWN STICK, I'M THE BOSS AROUND HERE"!?!?_
> 
> _Wheezy: "SO YOU SMELL LIKE NOTHING BUT BOOGERS"!_
> 
> _"King: OK! What are you two dumb sticks even arguing about"??_
> 
> _Wheezy: w-_
> 
> _Devil: "WELL, Wheezy won't let me have the last cigar",_
> 
> _* Everyone in the Casino is quiet*_
> 
> _King: "Are you fucking kidding me"?_
> 
> _Devil: "No? Why would I have a reason to l-_
> 
> _* I start dragging the Devil by his horn into his office*_
> 
> _Devil: HEY!? LET GO, YOU KNOW THAT HURTS!_
> 
> _King: "Well maybe if you weren't acting like a damn toddler over a cigar then maybe I wouldn't have to drag you"._
> 
> _* I shove the Devil into his office chair and stand in front of his desk*_
> 
> _Devil: "Dice I don't know who gave you damn permission to grab me like that"._
> 
> _King: " What are you gonna do about it boss? Give me a punishment"?_
> 
> _Devil: " I'll make you suck my dick if you don't get out"._
> 
> _* I Flusterly says*_
> 
> _King: "OH, WELL THEN I'LL SEE YOU LATER BOSS"!_
> 
> _Devil: "Heh he'll still have to suck it later, wait WHERE THE FUCK AM I GONNA GET A DAMN CIGARET"??!?!_
> 
> _King: ".Damn it, why does he always have to know what make me flustered, whatever"._
> 
> ***Fast forward a few hours and it almost closing time***
> 
> _King: "FINALLY! I can finally go home today". I say with a smile on my face_
> 
> _* King starts to walk towards the door, when Devil quickly speeds up to him*_
> 
> _Devil: "Heyyyy Dice~" He says with a smirk on his face_
> 
> _King: "Uhh, hey boss? Can you scoot so I can get the door"?_
> 
> _Devil: "Why you wanting to leave so bad Dicey"?_
> 
> _King: "Cause I can feel as though you are about to make this awkward, Dede"_
> 
> _Devil: " Oh, so now your giving me a nickname? What is boss not good enough"?_
> 
> _King: "Well, I mean-"_
> 
> _Devil: " **Cause you about to call me ~Daddy~ in a minute** "._
> 
> _King: "I- "Starts to turn purple( that's his blush color)_
> 
> _Wheezy: "Why are y'all flirting in front of the door"?_
> 
> _* Both the Devil and King Dice start blushing madly*_
> 
> _Devil: " DAMN IT WHEEZY MIND YOUR BUSINESS"!_
> 
> _Wheezy: "Well it would be easy to if I could get to my car"._
> 
> _Devil: " **Your a fucking bastard** "._
> 
> _Wheezy: "yeah I'm the bastard even though your over here trying to get boss(King Dice) to suck your dick while he's trying to go home"._
> 
> _Mangosteen: "OoOoOo can I suck a Dick"?_
> 
> _Chips Bettigan: "Mangs, do you even know what that is"??_
> 
> _Mangosteen: " No, but it sounds good"!  
>  _
> 
> _Phear: "Your disgusting"_
> 
> _Devil: " **CAN I FLIRT WITH DICE IN PEACE"?!??!**_
> 
> _King: " Boss-"_
> 
> _Wheezy: " MAYBE IF I CAN GET TO MY DAMN CAR"!_
> 
> _Devil: " **OH SHUT IT WHEEZY, LIKE YOU HAVEN'T TRIED FUCKING CHIPS IN THE BATHROOM**!"_
> 
> _* Wheezy and Chips both also blush madly*_
> 
> _Wheezy: " WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT"!_
> 
> _Phear: " What is it with everyone here and wanting to suck dick and fuck"??_
> 
> _Piroletta: " I think it's because everyone's just madly horny"_
> 
> _Phear: "I- you might have a point"_
> 
> _Devil: " The Tipsy Troop came to my office and told me that they heard some noise, Hocus( The rabbit dood) walked in and I asked him to investigate the noise FOR me. And he came back to my office and said he heard and I quote " I think I hear Chips moaning or somin"._
> 
> _Wheezy: I- I... * smacks his hand on his face* damn it chip."_
> 
> _King: " WELL! This conversation has been nothing more than embarrassing, but I have to get going, BYE BOSS"!_
> 
> _* I then rush out the door before anyone can grab me, and head home*_
> 
> **End of Chapter one**


	2. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the embarrassing confessions at the Casino. King Dice goes home to settle for the night, not knowing who else would be greeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may be a bit shorter and sorry if its jumping a little too fast, I'm slowly learning how to properly do this so bare with me!---Simp-Lannie--- :>

**The Casino's Presenters**

**Chapter 1**

**The Confrontation**

***The Devil's Perspective(sorta)***

_* I wanted to go see what Dice was doing, but I didn't want to bother him*_

_* It was obvious he was at his house probs sleep but, I-_

_*My phones start to ring*_

_Devil: "Uhh hello"? I say in the sternest voice I could posture_

_Unknown: "Heyyyyy~ Long time no call" Says the mysterious voice on the other line_

_Devil: "Who the fuck are you"? I say rudely_

_Unknown: " I haven't introduced myself yet? Oh sorry then this may be the wrong number~"_

_Devil: "How do you "accidentally" call the devils number"?_

_Unknown: " Let's just say that, I know a friend of yours"._

_Devil: " If this is a prank call, I'm really not interested in it"_

_Unknown: "Well, if that's what you think, then I'll call you back ba-"_

_* I hung up before they could finish, I wasn't in the mood to talk to a prank caller*_

_*I head on over to Dice's house and when I arrive I can smell the perfume he sprayed around the house*_

_* And as much as I might not admit it to him, the smell of flowers and feeling the night breeze made me calm and it was nice*_

_* I finally knock on the door and stand waiting*_

_**King's Point Of View**_

_* Who the hell is up and bothering me at 4 in the morning?*_

_* As much as I am worn out, I stand to my best posture and go to the door*_

_**3rd Point Of View( No ones**_ **_pov)_ **

_King Dice: "Ugh", * opens the door slowly* and says "hello"? in a sleepy tone_

_Devil: " Hey Dicey, uhm, I know it's late but can I come in"?_

_King Dice: " Sure dev, come on in"_

_* King Dice opens the door and lets the Devil in*_

_* King Dice sits in his sofa, and the Devil sits in the mini chair beside him*_

_Devil: "Why the hell do you have a baby chair???"._

_* King starts to laugh with a happy goofy grin on his face *_

**_Devil's pov_ **

_* I can't help but stare at him when he smiles, the way he just laughs just makes me smile as well*_

_King: "Heh, why you staring boss"? * He turns to where the Devil is sitting*_

_Devil: " PSHH! I was just looking you way, thats all"_

_King: " What did you want to talk about anyway"?_

_Devil: " Well, I just wanted to ask you a question"_

_King: " At 4Am in the mornin"?_

_Devil: "Yeahhh surre"_

_King: "Heh, that what do you want to talk about"? * He gets out of his sofa and goes to his backyard, I follow_ _behind*_

_Devil: "Well, I was wondering,_

_King: "Yes Dede? "_

_Devil: " Uhm" * I sit on the smooth grass, and he sits beside me, but not too close_

_* Damn, why am I so nervous to ask him this question?*_

_King: " You ok pal"? * King turns to look where I am*_

_Devil: " Yah!, I was wondering",_

_Devil: "Are you uncomfortable whenever I might flirt with you at work"?_

_King: " Well, tbh, whenever you flirted with me, I always felt something in my stomach*_

_Devil: " What do you mean?" " Did you feel sick"?_

_King: " No, I felt" * He stopped*_

_* We both sat there in silence, I was waiting for him to finish*_

_King: "I, I felt like my body was warm". * He scooted farther from me*_

_Devil: " Why'd you scoot away"?_

_*He didn't say anything, and when I looked closer, he was covering his face*_

_King: " It might be time for you to get going"_

_Devil: " But-_

_King: " I answered your question can you please, leave"?_

_Devil: " Whats the matter Dice? I mean Its not like you to rush someone out"_

_King: " Cause I might do something I might regret"_

_Devil: " Fine, I'll leave you alone"_

_*** Dice shows me to the door and I open it to leave when***_

_* Someone unlocks the door with their own key*_

_* I immediately pull dice to behind me, which he gives me a look of confusion*_

_* The door unlocks*_

_Unknown:" HEYYYY-_

_* Me, the stranger and King all stare at each other in silence, all in the same position_

_Dawson: " Well brother you could've told me you had company"~_

**End of Chapter two**

**:}**


End file.
